Staying Strong
by Whispers Of The Moon
Summary: Razor's back, Emily's going through a hard time and needs a friend. Not very good, I'll edit it and make it better soon, i just felt the need to post this. Emily/Razor oneshot. Extremely crappy but oh well.


So I developed an obsession with the show Make It Or Break It and decided that Emily and Razor are meant to be together. XD AWESOMEST COUPLE EVER. So I decided to try to write a meaningless fluffy oneshot for them because I can. This is set in a few weeks after the episode that was on last week, Razor just got back, and Emily's going through a not-fun time. You can probably guess where this is going.

**Emily was walking to her job. Running, actually, considering that she was three minutes and 21 seconds away from being late. She glanced down at her watch and swore. **

"**I'm screwed." she muttered to no one in particular. **

"**Emily?" said a familiar voice. **

**Emily looked up and saw the Pizza Shack across the street, and someone she hadn't seen in several weeks standing on the corner. **

"**Razor!" she waved and jogged over to her friend, waving. "You're back."**

"**Yes, I'm back." he smiled, giving her a quick hug. "So how's life been working with Damon?"**

**Emily pressed her lips together, holding back a smile. "Oh, it's been…eventful." she replied, remembering Damon's multiple attempts at getting her to like him. **

"**That bad, huh?" Razor asked, grinning. "Yeah, I probably shouldn't have left you alone with him."**

**Emily laughed. Much as she hated to admit it, she had missed Razor - his fun-loving attitude, endless jokes and smiles, and the way he brought out a side of her no one else around here did. **

"**Hey, we should get inside," she said. "I don't want to make you get fired on your first day back." **

"**That would almost be a blessing if you didn't work here." Razor replied. **

**Emily rolled her eyes with a smile, starting across the street, followed by her friend.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**After a long shift of waiting on old couples and college guys, Emily and Razor were done working. **

"**It's over and I'm alive." Emily remarked. "Wow."**

**Razor opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Emily's cell. "Hello?" she said, motioning for Razor to hold on a minute. "What's wrong, Mom?…what do you mean, there's a problem with the papers?…**_**What?**_** But they can't do that…I…no, I'll walk. I'll be home soon. Bye."**

**Emily snapped her phone shut and turned away from Razor. "I have to go." she said, pressing her fingertips against her forehead. "Shit." **

"**What?" Razor asked, looking at her worriedly.**

"**There's some crap going on at the gym. I might not be able to go to Nationals."**

"**Why, what happened?" **

"**Something about my scholarship papers." Emily shook her head and leaned against the wall. "I really can't handle this. Not now."**

"**It can't be that bad." said Razor, placing a hand on her shoulder. **

**Emily let out a cheerless laugh. "Oh, it is." she said flatly. "I need a break. I need to have just one thing in my life go right. For once." **

"**What's wrong?" he questioned**

"**What isn't?" she responded. "My scholarship's screwed up, if I do go to Nationals I might lose this job, if I don't, I might have to move because the scholarship's not working out, and even though you're probably the only person I actually care about here that I'd be leaving either way, I don't want to lose you."**

**Razor put an arm around her. "That's a lot to deal with." he said. "I'm sorry."**

**Emily shrugged. "It's not your fault." **

**Razor wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Then, not even knowing what he was doing, he tilted her face up towards him and kissed her. **

"**Well, no matter what happens, things are going to work out for you, you're going to get to Nationals, and I promise no matter where you are, I'll always be your friend." he smiled. "And for what it's worth, I'll totally cover your shifts if you need it." **

**Emily gave a small laugh. "Thanks." she said, looking up at him and kissing him again. "For everything."**

**Yes, that was crap, I just felt the absolute necessity to write that. Don't ask. I'm weird.**


End file.
